


Clan Confessions

by danielphobic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielphobic/pseuds/danielphobic
Summary: In which Pekoyama realizes her true feelings and confesses to Fuyuhiko on Valentine’s Day. Plus she gets help from the most reliable source: lesbians.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 11





	Clan Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeluvd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeluvd/gifts).



> hii lol <3 this fic was basically a gift to one of my friends and i decided to post it here!! also sorry if the story telling is a bit weird the main stuff takes place n the end and the beginning is basically a precursors to what happens sorry :p

It had been a while since Fuyuhiko and Peko had officially decided what they had could be deemed a relationship. 

Their feelings for each other were quite complicated to say the least. Fuyuhiko (although he hates to admit it) but he has always been to show lots of affection toward the ones he holds dear. 

And no one has experienced this more than Peko Pekoyama. 

The two had always been very close since they were young. He would always hang out with her, tell her nice things because he always liked her since they met.

Although she never really showed it, Peko loved the way Fuyuhiko treated her. But she was never allowed to show it, due to their upbringing. 

With Fuyuhiko being the head of the clan and Peko essentially being his bodyguard, the two of them having a relationship outside of the clan was near to impossible, 

But it all changed once they were both accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. At the school, they would be able to work on their talents with no one to bother them.

While Peko was excited to go because she can work on being the Ultimate Swordsman, Fuyuhiko was excited because he could finally spend more time with Peko. 

Once they finally got into Hope's Peak, Fuyuhiko knew he had to make up for lost time and spend as much time as possible with Peko. 

————-

Peko enjoyed her stay at Hope’s Peak. She was happy she was able to focus on her talent as a swordswoman and become even better than before.

She was also happy to be away from her clan for a while.

She never expressed it (mainly because she was never allowed to) but she was never happy in the clan. But she always hid it behind her stoic face, never daring to show any emotion other than nothing.

The only thing that she liked about being in the clan however was being by Fuyuhiko’s side. She always enjoyed being by his side no matter what. Whether it was during training or trying to protect him at all cost, she never once complained about having to be by him 24/7

So when she also learned that she’d be attending Hope’s Peak along with Fuyuhiko, she was excited albeit a bit apprehensive. She was never away from the clan before. It would be her first time since she can remember being alone by herself. But she knew that she would at least have Fuyuhiko on her side at all times. 

————- 

The day came when they finally arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. The school towered over them, making them feel like ants standing in front of a tree. 

Intimidation and slight anxiousness washed over them once they reached the entrance of the school. They knew once they stepped foot inside, things would change drastically.

But neither of them really had to worry, as long as they had each other.

But they couldn’t just stand in front of the school forever so after a while, Fuyuhiko finally spoke up.

“Well what the hell are we waiting for let’s go in shall we”, he said. 

“Oh, r-right”, Peko replied, caught off guard by the sudden noise. 

Together, they walked into the school, ready for anything. 

Once inside, they were directed to where their classes would be, the location of their dorms etc. It was a bit much to take in but they figured they could get used to it quickly. 

Then came the most draining part of the day: meeting their classmates. They could all be described as a colorful cast of characters… to put it nicely. Some of them were loud and outgoing, while others were more reserved and quiet. 

But while speaking to their classmates, both had made an agreement beforehand. The agreement being they wouldn’t tell anyone of working together. They agreed on the (not a complete) lie of them being childhood friends. While cliche, they both decided it was the most believable lie they can say. And it worked on all of their classmates luckily. 

After everything was done, everyone was told to go back to their dorms and get some rest after the long day they had. Fuyuhiko and Peko walked back to their dorms together both exhausted. Lucky enough, both their dorms were next to each other; was it fate or mere coincidence? 

After reaching their dorms, they both exchanged a goodnight and entered. 

Hope’s Peak was more than they expected it to be, but they knew they could take it. After all, as long as they had each other. nothing could disrupt them. 

Except for developing feelings of course. 

————

It had been a couple months since the two had entered Hope’s Peak. They had adjusted surprisingly well to their new environment and even made some new friends with their classmates.

It recently turned into February which meant one thing; Valentine’s day aas around the corner! The day of love where love confessions happen and you hope it’s reciprocated.

This day never meant anything to Pekoyama. Never in her life did she have that “special someone” to dedicate the day to. 

Not until now at least. 

She was overhearing classmates conversations the day she realized how important it truly was to other people.

Whether it was Mahiru saying how her and Hiyoko were planning on taking cute couple photos, or Ibuki and explaining how she would sing for Mikan (though she was advised not to), she realized many people cherished this day closely.

Her curiosity got the better of her so she went up to the girls and asked “What are you guys talking about?”

“Ibuki’s been saying how she’s planning on taking Mikan on a date!” Ibuki said cheerfully, excitement evident in her voice.”

“Yeah and she’s been asking me what i was planning on doing with Hiyoko so we just shared.” Mahiru stated.

“I see… and why are you guys doing this? Is it a special occasion?” This was a genuine question coming from her.

“Duh! It’s almost Valentine’s Day Pekoyama!” Ibuki said excitedly again. “It’s only the most important holiday when you find that special someone.”

“Yeah it really is huh? Speaking of which one is there anyone your planning on spending it with Peko?” Mahiru asked.

“A-ah….” It was all the gray haired girl could mutter. She was taken off guard by the sudden question. She never considered her feelings romantic wise; as they were seemingly never there.

“Well, no one comes to mind at the moment, so i guess not?”

“Well about Fuyuhiko? You two spend a lot of time together.” The redhead asked.

“W-what do you mean?” Peko said, seemingly dumbstruck.

“Ibuki has noticed it too! You two spend a lot of time together and are seemingly the closest to each other, so why not spend Valentine’s together? I mean, you like him right?” Ibuki asked.

This seemingly struck Peko into silence. She never once considered that she has those types of feelings towards Fuyuhiko. Their relationship was supposed to be purely based on their work in the clan: nothing more, nothing less.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized her classmate might be right. She was never allowed to express herself freely, which led to her never thinking about her own feelings.

But here in this moment, she couldn’t deny her true feelings.

“I… think you’re right, I do like him!” Peko said a little bit too loudly,hoping no one would notice. Her face immediately turned red.

“Haha! Ibuki knew there was something going on between you two!” She exclaimed, seemingly proud of herself for reaching that conclusion.

“So what do i do now?” She asked, since she had no idea what to do.

“Well why don’t you take him out on a date, i’m sure he’d enjoy that?” Mahiru suggested.

“Well even if i wanted to, where would we go?” Peko asked.

“Oh Ibuki knows! The water fountain near the school has an amazing view of the sky at night!  
If you want to do the gushy romantic stuff I suggest that!” 

“I suppose.. that isn’t a horrible idea.” 

“That’s great to hear Peko! I hope it all goes well. Good luck!” Mahiru exclaimed excitedly.

“Ibuki hopes so too!”

“Yes thank you both.” Peko responded back, slight excitement in her voice.

She now had a plan of what to do and was hoping it worked out in the end.

time skip to Valentine’s Day

Peko was waiting at the water fountain near the school for Fuyuhiko. The girls were right, it was a very beautiful sight to behold. The sky above her was radiating beautiful colors, as if it was doing this just for the special day. The water in the fountain was also sparkling a beautiful blue. 

After waiting a while, she finally saw the person she was waiting on. 

Fuyuhiko finally was approaching her. She couldn’t see him well but she could see he was as handsome as ever. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought he was blushing when his eyes met hers. 

Was she imagining things? Or was it actual blushing? She wasn’t quite sure herself.

Finally, he approached her and sat next to her. There was a bit of an awkward silence but it was a somewhat comfortable one. They’ve known each other for so long that just sitting next to each other was just enough for the both of them.

But in the moment, sitting next to each other wasn’t enough. Peko knew she needed to start the conversation in order to say what she needed to. But as she was going to, she was sirprosed to hear the other speak first.

“So what the hell did you ask me to come here for anyways?” Fuyuhiko asked.

This sort of shocked Peko. He didn’t sound necessarily annoyed, but she figured since it was cold out, he wanted to get out as soon as possible to their warm dorms.

“Well….. for starters do you know what today is?” A simple question, but she knew he could answer.

“Of course i know it’s February 14th.” He said, with a serious look on his face.

Peko tried her hardest not to burst out laughing right then and there. She knew he could be a bit dense but… was it always this bad?

“I mean you are correct but you do know it’s Valentine’s Day right.?” 

In the dark moonlight, even she could see his face flush an even darker red.

“O-oh yeah! It must have completely slipped my mind hehe…” He said sheepishly before slightly turning away.

Peko really liked this about him. On the outside he came off as this confident person, but in reality he was actually really shy but only around her.

“Well if you want to truly want to know, i’ve… become more of my emotions towards a certain someone. I never realized it but…” She paused, not knowing what to say next. She looked at Fuyuhiko for confirmation and he was paying close attention to every word she spoke, anticipating what was to come.

She continued. “And this certain someone has always been there for and made me feel more than i thought I ever was.” 

She took a deep breath before she finally said what she wanted to.

“What i’m trying to say is that i lik-“

One thing she never expected was for her to be interrupted by Fuyuhiko’s lips to be on hers. It took her a while to finally realize what was happening, and she finally kissed back.

They stayed like this until they realized they needed to breathe. So they finally pulled away after a couple of minutes, catching their breaths.

“So, does this mean…” She asked.

“Yeah…. yeah it does.” The other responded.

The awkward silence came again, but this time it was the most comfortable silence that’s happened between them. Because they knew what the other felt towards them, how they felt when they were near each other.

And that was more than enough.


End file.
